Glimpses
by Arret
Summary: Kaname x Yuuki A visit from a young Kaname to a troubled Yuuki.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, duh!**

**Summary: A visit from Kaname-sama to a troubled Yuuki. **

**Timeline: Sometime after Zero arrives to live with Yuuki and the Chairman and before Cross Academy is started. I'm hazy on their ages at this point so we'll say Kaname is 15, Zero 13, and Yuuki 12, respectively.**

**Rating: M, To be safe, although it's more a T, I think, but I'm a bit of a perv so it's hard for me to judge. XP**

**A/N: This story has been poking at me non-stop so I had to sit down and type it up. It pre-**_**Sacrament**_** and is meant as background to it but it can be read as a stand alone, as well. I expect it will be two or three chapters depending on how describey I get and how much interest there is in it. I may write more of these kind of fill-in-the blank stories to go with _Sacrament_, which will mostly be from Kaname's POV, since _Sacrament_ will be mostly Yuuki's. Plus, there is the fact I love young Kaname and Yuuki. :D :D**

**Erm, there is some underage touching and 'special feelings' in this tale though nothing really happens, but if if there is a chance this will squick you, I suggest you skip this little story. :D**

**And to any of you patiently waiting for an update on **_**Sacrament**_**, it's coming soon. I promise.**

**Enough of my babbling. I hope you enjoy it and if you'd like to see more, please review. :D**

**Also, this is non-betaed, so forgive my mistakes.**

The room was acceptable.

In fact, it was lavish, filled with furnishings Kaname Kuran chose because of their age and beauty and also because they were so at odds with the horrible modern furnishings of the rest of the estate.

The young Pureblood mused from his prone position on the enormous four poster bed that his bedroom was almost… comfortable. A Degas painting of youthful ballerinas, a harpsichord gleaming near the window and an oriental rug with a deceptively simple design, that somehow drew an observers attention over and over into it's delicate pattern.

Not that there were any other observers besides himself, he thought, running his hand through his dark locks. His bedroom was off limits to everyone except himself and occasionally the brief visits of Takuma and his most trusted servant.

But though this space was lovely, and had even become his sanctuary through the years, it didn't change what it was—a prison cell.

A small bitter smile curved his lips as he reflected that it was terribly kind of his jailor to allow his prisoner the choice to decorate his cage any way he wished and how it must annoy him no end to never be allowed access into his quarters.

But such was their odd relationship. They played a game with each other flawlessly. Ichiou pretended to be the doting caregiver to the orphaned Pureblood Prince and Kaname allowed Ichiou to believe that he needed the grasping, deceitful murderer to care for him. Ichijou had to respect Kaname's position and status so that Kaname would continue to present his content façade to the vampire world and therefore elevate his position in it.

What the scheming vampire didn't realize was that his ward was a willing prisoner and now could leave anytime he wished, but because Kaname wanted to keep an eye on his enemy, he remained.

Kaname closed his eyes. His smile, to an observer, might look gentle but the thoughts behind them were grim as he imagined the old man's skull crushed into bloody shards between his palms.

_Someday you will pay. Until then, I'll give you my fake smiles and watch._ It was a childish wish, but the thought of watching Ichiou dying filled him with delight as he tried to fill the endless hours, dutifully measured by his grandfather clock.

The formidable timepiece in question occupied a central position in the vast living space to remind Kaname that time was measurable, despite his unusual perspective on it given his immortality. It didn't slow down despite his impatience to grow up and finally execute his plans, fulfill his desires.

Time moved at a steady, quantifiable rate, the clock droned. So, when he was quietly going mad with impatience that he couldn't mature fast enough, he listened to the fussy ticking and calmed, realizing time _was_ passing.

His trustworthy clock; however; did nothing to ease his loneliness. Despite being politely mobbed by Ichiou's servants any time he put a toe outside his room, or being surrounded by fawning Nobles at the continuous functions Ichiou hosted, he always felt isolated… _outside_.

The slender adolescent shifted his head on his pillow, and tried to keep his thoughts from the inevitable… but the mechanical swish of the clock also reminded him that he was not only waiting on himself to get older.

"Yuuki," he whispered to himself in the hushed tones of someone reciting a prayer. With the speaking of her name, images of her flashed through his mind of her face, especially the glad smile he could expect as he arrived on her doorstep, accompanied by her high clear voice greeting him.

It was a futile line of thought because it made his surroundings all the more hateful, knowing that he could breathe freely somewhere, be in _her_ presence and touch her, if only briefly.

But he understood it was a useless wish, as he absently brushed his fingertips over the exposed skin at the collar of his crisp white shirt, aware on some level that he was substituting his own touch for Yuuki's.

Ichiou was becoming increasingly curious about where he went during his unexplained absences and he didn't want to give his enemy reason to wonder about his connection to Yuuki, if possible.

In addition, the Kiryuu child's glowering presence whenever he visited lately had made him decide to limit his already infrequent visits. He couldn't care less what the vampire hunter's child thought of him, or of how suspicious he was of the time Yuuki and he spent in Zero's vigilant presence, but he was sensitive to Yuuki's discomfort. It was painful to watch her nervously trying to please both of them when he was present and hating herself for failing.

So, for her peace of mind, he would stay away for the time being.

Gritting his fangs together, he also admitted to himself that the boy's suspicions were not entirely incorrect and there was another far more compelling reason to limit his contact with his beloved. The last time he had visited, to his delight he had found himself alone with Yuuki. In vivid detail, he remembered arriving and seating himself in the rocking chair by the hearth…

* * *

She had bounded over and planted herself in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much, Kaname-sama!"

Kaname let out a surprised and pained 'oof' as she drove out the air from his lungs and crushed his testicles unknowingly.

He took a deep breath and then chuckled weakly as he hugged her around her tiny waist. "I missed you, too, Yuuki."

Feeling her lay her head on his shoulder, he sighed in pleasure as he inhaled the light floral scent of her hair, the pain in his groin fading away to nothingness as he shut his eyes and reveled in her closeness.

She placed her hands over one of his and brought it up to her cheek. "It's been so long. I thought…"

He opened his eyes, pulled away from his reverie, having no thought in his mind, but how tender her skin felt beneath his sensitive fingertips. "Thought what, Yuuki? he asked, concerned at the hesitation in her voice.

"…that you forgot about me," she admitted under her breath and he felt her skin heat up as she blushed beneath his fingers.

Kaname turned her face upwards so she could see his eyes. "I could never forget you." He stared at her hoping she would see the truth in his gaze and praying she could feel all the depth of his feelings behind his simple words.

She looked at him for long moments and then nodded against his hand. "I'm so glad, Kaname-sama."

He smiled, relieved that she understood a little, and gently pushed her head back on to the crook of his neck (he had liked it there) and began rocking the chair back and forth.

They were quiet for some time, taking pleasure each others presence. As he rocked them both in the chair, Kaname quietly made a note of how much Yuuki had grown since he had last seen her, hyper-aware of her appearance as he always was and taking advantage of the fact she was now so close, he could feel the differences instead of seeing them from a distance.

The plaid skirt she was wearing was far too short for her coltish legs and without looking he sensed her hips were slightly wider than they were. She even smelled different to his sensitive nose. She was on the cusp of puberty and only first subtle signs were showing. No one else would have probably noticed, but then no one watched her as he did.

But he was aware… and he was also aware that she felt pleasantly heavy and warm pressed up against him.

The tall vampire shifted and paused the chair's movements so he could shift underneath the small girl, mildly alarmed that he was becoming aroused.

After a moment, he continued the rocking movement, telling himself that there was no reason to cut this precious moment short because of his body's eager response to their position which was completely innocent to Yuuki. He could control himself and his own hormones which were surging through his teenaged body.

Unaware of his state, Yuuki had repositioned herself, removing his hand from her face and holding it in both of hers. Kaname had bit his lips to control a hiss as her bottom ground into his growing erection. He held his breath wondering if she was aware of anything, but she seemed to be engrossed in tracing the lines of his palm.

He swallowed and did his best to control his breathing as her fingers circled slowly on his upturned hand and her breath puffed lightly against the susceptible skin of his neck. Not wanting to do so but unable to stop himself, he looked down and saw her skirt had ridden up far enough to expose a bit of bright pink, the edge of her modest underwear and he felt sweat emerge on his forehead.

Averting his eyes, he stared at the boring landscape on the Chairman's wall to help himself gain control, but he groaned inwardly as the rocking motion, which he had continued in an effort to pretend nothing was wrong was making his condition worse, not better, as her weight waxed and waned with delicious friction against him with each up and downward movement.

Still looking away, he slid his unoccupied hand down her side, his hand aching to touch her newly curving hips. His hand twitched minutely in mid air for a moment, but he firmly placed it on the arm of the chair, willing himself not to grip it so hard he would splinter the wood.

With each circle her fingertip made on his hand, he felt heat travelling through his body and making a direct route to his pelvis, tightening his increasingly painful erection. He hazarded a side-long glance at her face, which was only filled with child-like adoration as she continued caressing his hand like it was some kind of holy artifact, staring at it like she wanted to memorize it so she could remember it clearly when he was gone.

She was completely oblivious to the effect she was having on him. Kaname realized bitterly, if things had been different, if she had been allowed to mature as she was meant to, they could have enjoyed a long and leisurely courtship as they grew up together, but she was human and their rules were not the same.

In a harsher voice than the usual tender tone he used with her, he stopped rocking and said, "I have to go now, Yuuki." He retrieved his hand from hers and lightly gripped her by the shoulders, setting her on her feet. Removing himself from the rocker, he swiftly buttoned his dark overcoat to hide his arousal which was straining against his elegant trousers.

He didn't look at her directly so he wouldn't feel the full force of the confusion and disappointment on her face at his unexpected departure. "Tell the Chairman I'm sorry I missed him and that I'll speak with him some other time."

Striding to the door as quickly as possible, he called over his shoulder, "Good evening, Yuuki."

"Kaname-sama?" Yuuki called in a voice that sounded suspiciously close to tears.

He stopped with his hand on the knob, lowering his head. He finally craned his head over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"D-did I do s-something wrong?" she said wringing her small hands together.

He shook his head slowly, feeling his heart clench in his chest. "No, Yuuki. I just have to go."

Kaname turned away and twisted the knob. He heard back door of the cottage opening and the voices of Cross and Kiryuu. More than anything he wanted to leave before they saw him, but he paused and added quietly, "Nothing you ever do is 'wrong' to me, Yuuki. I was very happy to see you tonight."

Yuuki watched her beautiful savior sweep out into the night, feeling much better at his parting words, but still feeling that something had been bothering him.

She scratched her head, wondering if he had been sick. He had been breathing hard and his normally pale skin had looked flushed across his aristocratic cheek bones. _Vampires don't get sick…_she thought, nearly giggling at the foolish notion.

Yuuki turned away shaking her head to clear it as she now heard the Chairman and Zero walking through the house, the way he left told her that Kaname-sama didn't want his presence announced this evening, but she couldn't help dwelling about the wonderful but confusing hour they shared.

She stopped short in the hall, as she considered something else. _Did Kaname-sama have something in his pocket this evening, _she silently questioned. _A hammer?_

_Kaname-sama's not a carpenter, silly! He's an important vampire… like a prince._ Her eyebrows scrunched together as she came up with other possibilities about the object and just as quickly dismissed them.

She mentally shrugged, only knowing that it had been large and very hard whatever it was.

It had made his lap almost uncomfortable.

* * *

Now, in his grand room in the sprawling Ichijou estate, Kaname sighed at the memory. He ceased caressing his highly sensitive neck and resolved to try to go to sleep, since he could feel dawn approaching. He sat up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt when he heard a curt knock at his door.

"What is it?" he asked, allowing a touch of irritation to enter his tone, to deter any frivolous requests of Ichiou's servants.

"Master, may I enter?"

Kaname's eyebrows rose at Seiren's voice and unusual request to enter his room. "Yes," he answered, rising to his feet.

Seiren came through the door, closing it behind her. She bowed her gray head low, her hand over her heart.

"Rise," he ordered absently. "Well, Seiren?" he questioned, interest brightening his voice.

Seirien gracefully straightened and pulled out a cream-hued envelope from her jacket and held it out before her.

Kaname took it and immediately recognized Chairman Cross's flamboyant, looping scrawl.

Making his way over to his desk, he sliced the top with his letter opener, almost forgetting his servant's presence as he considered what the Chairman thought was so important to put into a letter since he didn't do it often.

He scanned the contents and the slight smile which had twisted his lips as he began reading disappeared, as his eyes slipped rapidly back and forth down the page.

When he was finished, he was frowning.

The young vampire folded the piece of paper carefully back into the envelope and glanced at the ever-neutral face of his servant. "Seiren, I'm going away for a few days."

As he made his way to his closet to grab an overcoat, he realized with a mixture of pleasure and worry that he was going to get his wish to see Yuuki after all.


End file.
